Use Somebody
by JoshHutchersonlover21
Summary: Logan needs somebody...and that somebody just happens to be the southern bell her left in Westchester New York. Marie.


**Disclaimer: I dont own X-Men that belongs to Marvel, and I dont own the song Use Somebody that belongs to the kings of Leon.**

_I've been roaming around, I was looking down at all I see  
Painted faces fill the places I can't reach  
You know that I could use somebody  
You know that I could use somebody_

"You alright there buddy?" I hear somebody ask me; it's then that I notice my head was down on the bar. My fourth beer was gone, yet I felt no buzz...no high from the drink I ordered. I turn my attention to the bartender that was looking at me with concern. I sit up straight and nod. Not trusting my voice. I place another $20 down on the table, and he takes my hint giving me another beer. "So where you heading?" He asks. I shrug, and downed my beer in record time. I look over to the girls staring my way, and flirting with me. I look away instantly, and leave the bar. I got on the bike I was borrowing from Scooter, and started my journey home. I needed somebody. I needed her.

_Someone like you and all you know and how you speak  
Countless lovers under cover of the street  
You know that I could use somebody  
You know that I could use somebody  
Someone like you_

As I drove I thought of her. The southern bell I gave my dog tags to, saying I would come back for them. I smiled when I remember her sweet southern accent, and her chocolate eyes. I'm not the kind of person who speaks their feelings openly, not to anyone but her.

_Off in the night while you live it up I'm off to sleep  
Waging wars to shape the poet and the beat  
I hope it's gonna make you notice  
I hope it's gonna make you notice_

I pull up to the mansion at around midnight, and the lights were on. Something that most school didn't do. I hope off the bike, and open the front doors. I was greeted with loud music and people chatting. I walk into the mansion and see the adults partying, and some children peeking at the stairs.  
"Well well, didn't think I would see you here again." The weather witch greeted me with a smile.  
"Long time no see eh." I say to her.  
"How've you been Logan?" She asked me.  
"Could be better." I say to her and look around behind her. "Big party." I say.  
"Yeah Xavier knows how to throw a great party." She said.  
"What's the party for?" I ask her.  
"Scott and Jean's wetting party." She says. She looks at me with a frown, thinking that I would be sad over the unexpected news.  
"Ah so one eye finally asked the question." I say to her. She laughs lightly and looks through the crowed. That's when I spot her in the crowd. She holds a drink in one hand and another person's hand in the other. She grown, her hair was longer and darker, yet the white streaks remain.  
"Well I'll let you go unpack." Storm says and turns to leave. "Come down and say hi after you're done." She says. I nod and as soon as she leaves I walk over to the southern bell I left behind.  
"Hey kid." I say as soon as I'm close enough for her to hear. She turns to me and smiles.  
"Logan!" She says and throws herself in my arms.  
"Miss me kid?" I ask her.  
"Oh not really." She says.  
"Oh. How are you?" I ask her.  
"I've been getting through." She says. A bright light hits my eyes and I notice she wears the tags around her neck. She notices me staring at my tags, and moves to take them off. "Nah keep 'em. They fit you." I say to her. She blushes lightly and smiles. God I've missed her.

_Someone like me, someone like me  
Someone like me, somebody_

"I'm going to go unpack now." I tell her and leave her standing there. I pick up my bag and leave to where my room once was, and hopefully still is. I open the door and find it empty. I throw my bag on the bed; make my way to my shower. I clean up quickly, dress into new clothes, and rejoin the group at the party. I catch every look she throws my way, and wink back at her. Soon the party was ending, and everyone was going off to bed. Some drunk, some not. Before she has the chance to leave I grab her arm, and lead her outside.  
"Logan." She laughs lightly at my sudden stop. I was gonna make her notice…someone like me.

_I'm ready now, I'm ready now  
I'm ready now, I'm ready now  
I'm ready now, I'm ready now  
I'm ready now_

I take a deep breath and then pull her into my arms, making sure there's no skin on skin contact. Her arms wrap around me, returning the hug.  
"I'm not the type a guy who comes out and says I love you. I may not seem like the guy who wants a family, but with you I would give that a try. I need somebody Marie. And that somebody's you." I tell her.

_Someone like you, somebody  
Someone like you, somebody  
Someone like you, somebody_

She doesn't say anything for a while, and rejection takes over me.  
"About time Logan." She says into my shirt. She pulls away a little and smiles at me. I pull the end of her scarf over her lips and kiss her. She pulls away blushing.  
"Was it always me?" She asks.  
"Someone like you." I tell her.

_I've been roaming around, I was looking down at all I see_


End file.
